This invention relates to product identification and information tags for merchandise suspended from elongate horizontally orientated support hooks and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to such tags which may be readily attached to and removed from the support hooks without being subject to inadvertent removal, and which display product information forwardly of merchandise supported on a hook.
In recent years, I have designed, for example, a number of elongate product information and identification tags, generally made of plastic sheet, for displaying the product information forwardly of items suspended from horizontal hooks which may extend, for example, from apertured support boards or the like. Examples of such earlier tags may be found, for example, in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,525,944; 4,646,454; 4,665,639; 4,693,024; 4,698,969; 4,703,570, and 4,715,135.
Generally, tags of the above kind include a mounting portion for attachment to and removal from the hook at a location adjacent the board or the like, an elongate intermediate portion extending forwardly from the mounting portion along the length of the hook and the merchandise suspended therefrom, and a display portion at the distal end of the intermediate portion for the display of product information and the like.
The tags disclosed in the above noted patents are provided with mounting portions suited for different applications to different types of hooks and mountings. Frequently, for example, the support hooks may be adapted to attach to supports other than apertured boards. For example, there are in existence elongate product support hooks having mounting brackets at their proximal ends which are particularly adapted for attachment to a flat transversely extending bar or to transversely extending wire rods. In another one of my prior U.S. Patents, notably U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,172, there is disclosed a product identification tag having a mounting portion particularly suited for use with hooks of this type. It is an object of the present invention to provide a merchandise information and display tag structure of the general type discussed above which has an alternative type of mounting portion particularly adapted to be used with a variety of the flat bar or wire-rod attached hooks.